


Dragon magic

by Domika83



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Summary: Sisu was extremely happy. Like if you were to be happy but infiniti times more. Druun was gone, all dragons were back and people united again as Kumandra.There is one thing left to do - bring back friendship between Raya and Namaari. The base was set by getting them to trust one another again and to work together in defeating darkness. Sisu saw they still liked each other. Or maybe it was an echo of the connection they had when they first met before everything was ruined.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney), ramaari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take this out of me, don`t know how long it`s gonna be and how often it will be update - all i know is I love the movie XD

Sisu was extremely happy. Like if you were to be happy but infiniti times more. Druun was gone, all dragons were back and people united again as Kumandra.

There is one thing left to do - bring back friendship between Raya and Namaari. The base was set by getting them to trust one another again and to work together in defeating darkness. Sisu saw they still liked each other. Or maybe it was an echo of the connection they had when they first met before everything was ruined.

But now it was very delicate and almost hidden, visible only for the dragon that paid attention to them. Raya and Namaari shared some shy looks, sadly only when the other wasn't looking. It was clear to Sisu they wanted to reconnect but all the things they did held them back, a feeling of betrayal was still in their heart despite the trust they put in when time needed it.

“I guess i have an important job to do and i have an idea!” Sisu said to herself and smiled.

*

Raya stood next to the fountain and was looking content around her homeland. She did it. Ba was back and tribes were united. They even brought back Sisu`s family. So what now?

She looked around and saw Namaari seating alone at the edge of the cliff. She was clearly still haunted by the things they did. Once Raya hated her and wanted to hurt her back but now… All she could think of was the flame that rose in her body when she woke up from the druun infused stone curse and the first thing she felt was Namaari`s hand on her shoulder. How could she feel this… this warm feeling for her sworn enemy?

*

Namaari was conflicted. She had so much guilt over all that has happened. It was her fault that the druun was back. All they wanted to protect their tribe and all the kittens but it backfired and they hurt everybody. She didn't deserve to be here. At the end Sisu has trusted her and she never felt so hopeful and powerful in her life. Not until Raya placed her trust in Namaari. After all she did to her, Raya still put all in Namaari`s hands. The last look before she turned into stone triggered something inside. It only got stronger when Raya put her hand on Namaari`s when they woke up. Can they get back the connection they had all those years ago?

*

Sisu came to Raya and said “Raya I know we just finished fighting Druun and everybody is back but my dragon friends told me there is another gem, hidden in the land beyond tail. It is said to have magic more powerful than the one we made. I want us to go soon and try to find it. I was thinking a small party would be better. We just united but there is still a lot of work to do. I wouldn't want to lose what we have now. Can we meet in a one a week outside of Heart`s heart?”

“Yes Sisu, I`ll pack for the road and me and Tuk Tuk will be ready” Raya answered without hesitation, she learned to have full faith in the water dragon. “See you in a week”.

*

Raya was waiting under the tree they agreed on. Tuk Tuk was trying to catch a bug. Then she heard some steps but it felt like there are more than would be enough for one dragon. Few seconds later Sisu appeared from the fog and right next to her was Namaari on her cat.

“Uh o, hi Sisu and hi Namaari. I didn't expect to see you here” Raya said, a bit surprised.

“Emm, hello Raya. Sisu told me there was an important mission so I came. I wasn't aware we`ll be working on it together” Namaari replied and turned her head towards the dragon.

“We don't know what we are gonna meet on the road so I've figured out I need help from the two best warriors Komundra has. Come on, let's go. We shouldn't waste time.” and with that Sisu passed Raya and followed the path to Tail.

Raya looked at Namaari who had the faintest smile on her face and shrugged her arms “Well then, let's go, our mission awaits”.


	2. Chapter 2

Namaari was nervous. Sisu didn't tell her they are gonna go on this mission with Raya and she didn't know how to behave. Her actions were still weighing heavily on her despite the final end.

Raya seemed to forgive her but they didn't actually sit down and talk about it all. Maybe this will be a good opportunity to voice all reasoning and start to build their connection again.

She still couldn't believe that dragons were back and that Sisu trusted her. It meant the world to her that this mighty dragon had faith in her. All she ever wanted was to keep her people safe and provide for them. Hopefully Raya will understand that.

She looked to her side to Raya, who looked like she was thinking deeply, probably how she didn't want to be here with Namaari, she was surprised after all to see her. Namaari didn't blame her for it... casue how Raya could like her after all…

Nazra felt her negative thoughts and jumped forward pretending to chase a light beam that reflected from Raya's sword. Namaari grabbed the saddle harder and tried to keep herself in it while her cat started some sort of jump dance moves.

It didn't help that Raya started to laugh out loud, which made Namaari's heart skip a bit, cause then her sword moved and the beam with it making Nazra jump more chaotically.

“Nazra!! What are you doing? Please stop right now! I mean it!” Namaari tried to keep the small amount of pride left. She got rid of any hope when she fell off the cat and to the ground with a loud thud.

“Namaari are you ok?” she heard Raya asking with… was this a bit of care in her voice? It couldn't be, could it?

“Yes, I'm ok! Just my pride and bumm got a slightly hit. Nothing to worry, you know i can take some beating” she answered with a smirk on her face.

“I would expect you to be better in a saddle... since you are riding cats your whole life Princess undercut” Raya responded with a cocky smile.

Before Namaari was able to throw some shade back at Raya, Nazra jumped at her and started to lick her face. “Nazraaa, stop. Oh alright… I'll scratch you! You just stop licking my face first!” Namaari pleaded with her cat and started to scratch her behind ear which resulted with pleased purr.

“I guess we can have a camp here, we've been traveling long enough for today” Raya said and started to unbuckle equipment from Tuk Tuk. 

“Sisu! Will you provide us with some fresh water for soup?” she asked the dragon while handling her the pot “I'll start the fire”.

She turned around and saw Namaari still on the ground playing with her kitten. It was a wonderful sight to see Raya never thought she would enjoy that much as she did right now. Somehow seeing a mighty warrior being all soft and cute with her furry friend warmed her heart and cheeks a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) as i feel better in a short form that`s how it`s gonna look more or less till the end - yes I plan on finishing this! I have key points set up, question is what`s gonna be in between - idk XD  
> ps. I`ve named Namaari`s cat Nazra - i think we don`t know it`s name. I`ve found it beautiful meaning "glow and happiness of a person's face"


	3. Chapter 3

When they finished soup Raya started to take plates to go clean them and said that she would take the first watch.

“Oh no, you cooked I will clean” Namaari responded while taking dishes from Raya`s hands.

When she got back Namaari started to prepare to sleep next to Nazra.

“Can I lay next to you?” she heard a question being asked from behind her. “Oh, yes of course I`ll be honoured Sisu”.

“You will not be so honoured when you`ll hair her snore” Raya said playfully “You will see that fangirling over dragon has it`s downs” she laughed.

“Don't listen to her Namaari, she is just jealous I can sleep next to the best blade in Kumandra” Sisu responded and showed Raya tongue.

“Hey! There are two best blades in Kumandra” Raya pouted and sat next to Tuk Tuk which resulted in bursts of laughter from two furries and the princess.

*

Raya could not stop thinking, she could not stop thinking about Namaari. She looked so peaceful and sweet while sleeping and she was so cute with Nazra earlier… It was surprising to see that fierce warrior, not so long ago her sworn enemy be so caring and affectionate with someone. Was all her assumptions wrong? Dam what is happening to me? Why is she on my mind constantly? Where do all those warm feelings come from?

Fortunately her watch was about to be over and it was time to wake up Namaari for her shift. She touched her arm and suddenly was met with immediate reaction and would feel a blade on her throat if not for her fast reflex and blocking Namaari`s hand with her forearm. Time stoped for a second while they looked in their eyes and Raya saw recognition waking up in Fang princess face, her eyes got wider and fear appeared in them.

“Raya, I…” Namaari started but was stopped by Ray`s finger on her lips.

“Shhh, you will wake them up. Come on with me we should talk” Raya said and started to get up. She thought that it definitely wasn't a faint blush on Namaari`s cheeks, was it?

They walked a bit into the forest to make sure they would not disturb their sleeping companions and sat under a big tree. 

“I am sorry Raya, I don't know what happened. I must have acted on instinct when you tried to wake me up. I didn't mean to hurt you” Namaari started and the distress that was visible on her face confirmed she was telling the truth.

“Don`t worry Namaari, I should have just thrown a stick at you” Raya jokes to break the tension a bit. “We did have to fight for a long time and that surviving impulses are not gonna disappear that fast.”

“Yeah, I do want to apologise for everything I did to you,” Namaari said, not looking in Raya`s eyes. “I thought I was doing what was best for my people, what I was taught to do from a little kid. Despite how it might have looked like it was very hard to betray you when we met because I felt this strong connection with you that I`ve never felt before. When you stole the scroll it was easy to hate you but when you brought back Sisu it all stopped making sense.”

Namaari looked into Heart princess eyes and said “I am really sorry Raya”. She held it for a few seconds and returned to look at her hands folded on her lap.

Raya thought for a few moments and finally said “I accept your apology and I forgive you Namaari.” Raya grabbed Namaari`s hand and waited for her to look back. “For a long time I`ve put all my rage, hurt and blame on you. It was easier to survive that way. It kept me going when I had toughest moments, when I thought I will never get Ba back. 

Sisu helped me understand that it was not only about getting Ba back, it was about getting us all back. We were all affected by the Drunn and dragon gem. It took one dragon to make me understand all the lessons my father tried to teach me. I did feel that connection the day we met, we could have been best friends if things turned out definitely but also if it wasn`t for all that experiences we wouldn't be here now. I wasn`t flawless eider, I had my part in Sisu`s death. I see it now very clearly.

I am sorry too! I don't want the past to hang over us anymore. I know that I will take some time to stop reacting to impulses or feel certain feelings when some memories will hit us, like you did when I woke you up. For so long we had to fight, be on alert, be prepared to fight with each other. Ok, I actually would like to train with you so fighting can still be on a table” Raya laughed and smiled at Namaari squeezing her hand tighter.

“Can we make a promise to be gentle with ourself and instead of reacting we can talk about things that might come up along the way that will trigger us? I propose a fresh start - Hi, I am Raya and I am a dragon nerd. What's your name?” Raya asked hopeful.

Namaari had an inscrutable expression on her face. There was some intensity burning but Raya wasn't able to place it. Finally she said “I would like that very much Raya. My name is Namaari and I am a dragon nerd too…”


End file.
